The Grim Reaper
by Wendy402
Summary: "I am the Grim Reaper. I am here to analyze your memories and take away your soul to where it belongs. Mikan Sakura Yukihira, do you have any last words?" [MxN one-shot]
**Inspired by many things, actually. The idea of a Grim Reaper has actually been swimming in my head for a while, but there are so many stories with the same idea so, just say that I was inspired by all of them. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I am a Grim Reaper.

I am _the_ Grim Reaper.

I come in many different forms. I am the current reincarnation of the Grim Reaper, known as Natsume Hyuuga. My job is to cut down human souls when they die, look through their memories for analysis, before sending them off to the world of the dead.

Through all these years, centuries and centuries of watching humans come and go, I've concluded something.

Humans are _weak._

Creatures that live for no more than a century, that can only do so much in a lifetime, that can easily become ill and grow old. And yet these creatures are so very _fascinating._ Murder, suicide, depression, rape, thieving—these have only ever been done by humans.

Compared to me, they are like little ants. With just snap of my fingers, I can destroy all of them. They are selfish and greedy, rather killing others than to die. They desperately try to climb to the very top, doing anything they can to achieve their own goals.

I must say, I am overjoyed with my job.

Then God called me to him unexpectedly. The Heavens is a place I rarely visit, as I usually dwell between the human realm and the undead; it's a place that makes me feel very out of place.

But nonetheless, there is no disobeying God.

"Natsume, long time no see." He said with a smile when I presented myself before him.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "How long has it been, two thousand years?"

"Ah, it has." He chuckled slightly. "Actually, I have a job for you."

I raised my brows. "That's rare."

He hummed in reply. "I want you to watch over a girl." He slid a folder across the table to me. I opened it and scanned it curiously.

"Why?" I asked after a moment, dropping the folder back onto the table with disinterest.

"Hm, you'll see." He answered simply, the sides of his mouth curving up into a sly grin. "But this is my task for you. You must complete it."

I growled lowly under my breath in annoyance, but reopened the file and read it a bit more seriously. "Mikan Sakura Yukihira, date of birth: May 17, age: one…" I furrowed my brows slightly as I read through her description. I really don't understand what's so special about her. "…Born with a heart defect."

"That's right." He nodded slightly at me as I set the folder down again.

"So? Just because she has a heart defect? Millions of people have that too, you know. I've taken away more of these people than I can count." I leaned back in my seat as I stared at God, who had a large grin on his face.

"Oh, you'll see." He merely said again and dismissed me. I went back with the folder in my hand and a frown on my face.

* * *

I had read her file over and over again, even read the files of her parents and her grandparents. I've done so many research on her, and yet I cannot seem to find even the _slightest_ hint of why _God_ would want me to watch over her.

'Watch over her?' Are you serious? Me, the Grim Reaper? Shouldn't he just get an angel or something to 'watch over her?'

I grit my teeth in frustration as I stood outside their house, glaring at the door. It would actually be very easy to follow them around, as no human can see me until their final moments.

I hesitated for a second more, before I swiftly teleported into the house and stood before the family of three, the target in the arms of her mother.

A baby girl—small and fat—with the widest hazel eyes I have ever seen.

I scowled lightly when I thought about how long I would have to watch over her. I looked at the file again, down to the category named 'date of death.'

Twenty-four years to go.

* * *

Four years old. She was currently four years old. Her small hand was held tightly by both her parents, and I felt ridiculous following this small family even though no one could see me.

They were taking a stroll through a park, with her laughing and giggling as she stumbled on her feet, chasing butterflies. I leaned against a large tree, crossed my arms and was glad for the cool shade the tree provided. Why are they taking so long? What's so fun about a _park?_

I watched as she fell down, her face scrunching up and turning red as if she was about to cry, and her parents scrambling over to make sure she was ok.

I swore she stared right at me and her face smoothened out into a bright smile again.

I sighed and looked away, squinting at the sunlight that streamed through the leaves.

Twenty-one more years to go.

* * *

Eight years old. It was her birthday.

She was having a small birthday party at her house, inviting numerous children to celebrate the occasion with her. They all had party hats and confetti poppers, playing and throwing things around. My eye involuntarily twitched as they ran around in circles with their high-pitched laughs, and I could _not_ believe that this—this _chaos_ was what humans called _fun._

After a while of leaning against the wall in the darkest corner of the room, she stopped, turned towards me, and stared.

Her large hazel eyes were looking straight at me, but that couldn't be possible. No humans could see me. I gazed around and wondered if she was looking at something else, but there was nothing to look at but the wall or me.

Then after a heartbeat, she beamed at me before going back to her group of friends.

She made a wish before blowing the candles on her birthday cake, her nose scrunched up in concentration. Then she blew the candles in one breath, everyone cheering while her mom cut the cake and her dad videotaped the scene.

"What did you wish for, Mikan-chan?" A girl asked curiously and she smiled that huge smile again.

"I wish to see onii-chan's smile." She answered cheerily, looking my way, and a few turned to look my way too, only to furrow their brows in slight confusion before shrugging it off and forgetting about it.

Seventeen years to go.

* * *

She was now twelve. Apparently, she is very popular in her school. She is constantly swarmed by other students. Such situations irritate me, so I choose to stay at a great distance, as I can see and hear just fine.

It was a particularly warm and sunny day, and the bright light made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I sat at a bench that was under a large sakura tree that was still green, shielding me from the light.

She was walking home, and would most definitely go through this path.

I glanced up at the tree, watching as the leaves swayed in the wind, streams of light sneaking past. I wonder how many centuries it had been since I last stayed in the human realm for so long, watching trees.

The last time I did this was probably the first person I took away after I became the current Grim Reaper.

"Wow, this tree is so big." I jumped slightly at the soft voice that spoke next to me. Glancing down, I saw that she was sitting right next to me, her backpack settled next to her as she gazed up at the tree.

Then she stared at me with those large, bright hazel eyes.

"You were the person who was always with me." She smiled brightly. Perhaps she thought I was looking after her because I _wanted_ to.

"Ne, onii-chan, can I ask you a question?" She swung her legs as she looked at the ground.

I furrowed my brows. "Yes."

"Why don't you age?" She asked quietly. "Mama and papa already have some grey hair. How come after so many years, you still haven't aged? You've been like this for as long as I remember."

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes. Watching, waiting.

She nodded vigorously.

"I don't age." I said slowly. "I don't die. Because I am the Grim Reaper."

"So you're God?" She tilted her head sideways.

"I am one of the gods, but I am not God." I answered.

She tilted her head again and looked as if she wanted to ask more, but she her eyes suddenly widened and she jumped off the bench. "I have to go home now or else mama and papa will worry. Bye bye, Reaper-san!"

The wind blew softly in the direction she went. I looked up at the tree again.

Thirteen years to go.

* * *

Sixteen. Sixteen was the age that she became slightly…unstable.

She was pretty, for human standards. Her brunette hair that was once in pigtails were now taken down and flowed freely down to her waist. Her eyes were bigger than ever, if that's even possible.

She had a lot of fans. Boys asked her out almost everyday. I watched in the distance how she smiled and turned them all down.

I lay on the branches of the sakura tree, letting the breeze sweep through my hair and I closed my eyes, hearing all kinds of soothing sounds.

"Reaper-san?" I heard a soft voice call below, and I cracked an eye to see her staring at me with those large, large eyes. I closed my eyes again and ignored her.

"Reaper-san, may I please ask you for some advice?" I heard shuffling and she must have sat down on the bench. I stayed silent.

"You see, there's this really popular boy who asked me out today. He's really nice and sweet, and I actually want to try dating." She started and I almost wanted to strangle something. Why, just _why_ is she asking _me,_ the Grim Reaper, for _romantic advice?_

But she continued on, oblivious to my frustration. "But you see, Reaper-san, I'm scared of dating."

I cracked an eye and stared. "Why?"

"I was born with a heart defect." She clutched her chest and a pained expression was painted on her. "I'm scared I will get too attached, and my partner will get too attached to me. What if I die? What will happen to the other party?" Tears pooled around her eyes. "I can't bear to hurt them."

"How old are you?" I knew the answer already, but I asked anyways.

She blinked at me. "Sixteen."

I snorted. "You have plenty of time." Nine years, to be exact. "Go try it out."

"Really, Reaper-san?" She sniffed lightly. "Can I really?"

"I am the Grim Reaper. I have no need to lie to feeble humans."

"Reaper-san?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Do you know when I die?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"When?" She whispered.

"I cannot tell you, human." I closed my eyes as she got up to leave.

Nine years to go.

* * *

Seventeen. Almost eighteen. She was just starting college in the States.

She had broken up with her boyfriend months before, a peaceful breakup, as he would be going to Europe.

I watched as she arrived at the airport, almost in tears when she bid her parents goodbye, for they would be staying in Japan, and got on the airplane on her own. I watched as the plane took off and continued watching until even I could not see the machine anymore.

I waited. Waited for hours, waited until it was the estimated time her flight would land. Then I teleported to the airport she would be getting off at.

I watched as she got her luggages, took her school shuttle-bus and made her way to her new home.

I stood leaning against the wall in the hallway of the dormitory. I could hear her shuffling inside her room, probably unpacking her luggages. Students walked around in the hallways, laughing and chatting, but walked right past me. Just like they should.

At around nine at night, she opened her room and stopped when she saw me. She smiled.

"Reaper-san, you followed me here!" She exclaimed in glee. I did not move a muscle.

"I'm so glad you're here." She took a step towards me and I caught glimpse of her gleaming tears. "I'm a little scared, you know. I've never been so far from home or my parents."

"You will get used to it." I stated coldly, wishing she would leave already.

She smiled softly. "Can I hug you?"

I flinched. "No."

"But it will make me feel better! I'll get more courage if I hug you." She insisted and her tears were blinked away. "Please?"

I thought about it. "If you will leave me alone after that."

She nodded vigorously before she enveloped me into a tight embrace. The first hug I had with a human.

"Thank you, Reaper-san."

Eight, almost seven years to go.

* * *

She was twenty-two now. She had graduated college and found a stable job, bought her own apartment and had a peaceful life.

She began getting tired more often, had trouble breathing and had mild cyanosis.

"Reaper-san." She called from the sofa. I came forward from the shadow I was standing in. "Reaper-san."

"What do you want?" I almost spat, but managed to keep my composure.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She asked with those same large hazel eyes.

I thought about it for a heartbeat. "No."

"Do gods fall in love?" She continued. Her breathing became normal.

"Some, I suppose." I knit my brows together as I tried to remember. "But I am the Grim Reaper, and I do not bother myself with other people's affairs."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" She asked again, and I started getting annoyed by her stupid questions.

"Yes." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who?" She asked, her eyes a little wider than before.

"A person who was unwilling to die." I answered swiftly. "I distracted the person in order to take their soul."

"That's awful." She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I was just doing my job." I bit.

"I haven't kissed anyone before." She said softly.

"And yet you've been dating for a year?" I asked incredulously, and she nodded slowly.

"It just didn't feel right." She giggled slightly. "But I kind of regret it." I stayed silent.

"Reaper-san, kiss me." She said it so softly I almost couldn't hear.

I stared at her. "No."

"Please?" Her voice dropped even further. "It has to be you."

I didn't quite understand why I leaned in and grazed her lips with mine before fully capturing them.

Only one thought drifted past my mind.

…Three years to go.

* * *

She was twenty-four when I decided to go visit God after all this time.

Heaven. To think that I would voluntarily go to the Heavens.

"I don't want to watch over her anymore." I announced icily as I entered God's office.

"Why not?" God asked lowly as he gestured for me to sit.

"I just can't do it."

"Could it be that you've grown attached to the girl?" He asked me lowly, a teasing smirk growing on his face. I stiffened.

"I am the Grim Reaper. I do not get attached to humans."

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said my name as if he was testing the sound of it. "This is something that no other reincarnation of the Grim Reaper could learn. I believed that you could do it."

"I don't understand." I blinked and grit my teeth.

"You will." He propped elbow on the table and rested his chin on his knitted fingers. "You will not need to look after her for much longer anyways. At least finish the job, Reaper."

"…I understand." I almost hissed as I left the room.

She was lying in her bed when I teleported back to her house. I frowned as I made my way towards her still form.

I am not attached to her. I am the Grim Reaper.

"Reaper-san?" She asked with a yawn as she sensed my presence. Her cheeks were tainted with more blue than before. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the Heavens." I stated. Her eyes twinkled, but she did not ask further.

There was a moment of silence before she said, "I want to get married."

I raised my brows. "With whom?"

"Um…" She thought long and hard. "Well, I'm twenty-four and dying. I really want to get married."

"That's impossible." I snorted.

"Maybe." Her breath became short and she began gasping lightly. She caressed her ring finger sadly.

I cursed myself.

I tried to stop myself.

But it was useless as I got down on one knee. _This is so unlike me._

Her eyes widened and I couldn't go back now. In my palm appeared a rose-gold ring, a crimson stone engraved in the middle with numerous smaller diamonds framing it.

"T-That—" She covered her mouth. I let my bangs cover my face.

"This is an alice stone. It's a stone that only I can make." I presented it to her, and I did not need to force my next words, they came naturally. "Will you marry me?"

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she laughed and put a hand over her heart. "Reaper-san, I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes." I said and she laughed again.

Her eyes softened on me and she said breathlessly, "Yes." I slipped the ring onto her finger, and strangely, I thought she was never prettier as she laughed and cried at the same time, caressing the ring.

Without thinking, I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

One more year to go.

* * *

She was twenty-five and on the brink of death. She now lived in the hospital, a place I visit often as the Grim Reaper.

I had never felt emptier as I made my way to her hospital room, clad in black—my usual uniform.

When I opened her door, her eyes widened and twinkled with happiness, but she was thin and pale. Her ring shined in the soft sunlight that poured in, and as I walked over, she held my hand in hers, our matching rings clinking quietly together—hers, rose gold, mine, black gold.

"Is it time?" She whispered and I nodded slowly. A content smile graced her pale lips. She tightened her grip on me. "I'm so glad I met you, Reaper-san."

My hands shook slightly as I pulled my hand back and stepped away a bit. I slipped on my usual cold facade and recited the words I've said to every person I've taken away. "I am the Grim Reaper. I am here to analyze your memories and take away your soul to where it belongs. Mikan Sakura Yukihira, do you have any last words?"

Her eyes widened for a second. Ah, it was the first time I used her name. I believe she never told me her name before. "Reaper-san, what is your name?"

My eyes softened as I gazed at her. "Natsume. My name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume." She closed her eyes and seemed to savor the sound on her lips. Her eyes watered and her voice cracked. "Natsume."

"Is there anything else before the analysis?" I asked and I heard my voice shake slightly.

"Can I hug you one more time?" She whispered and I hesitated, before nodding. She opened her arms wide and I scooped her up into my arms, holding her small body tightly.

"Natsume," she whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I closed my eyes. I wanted to say it. But it wouldn't come out. I pulled back slightly and captured her lips with mine, and it was the first time it felt like I would start crying.

I kissed her deeper, and she swallowed all my cries. When we pulled away, my voice shook and cracked. "I love you, Mikan. I love you."

She laughed soundlessly, tears finally streaming down her face. She caressed my cheeks lovingly. "Don't cry, you're the Grim Reaper, aren't you?"

I hadn't realized I was crying. I tried to stop my tears, but it was fine. Experiencing this was fine. I placed my hand over hers and leaned towards her hand.

"Don't die."

 _No._

"Please don't die."

 _No. No._

 **"Mikan."**

 _Stop. You are the Grim Reaper._

"Stay with me."

 _This is your job._

"Don't leave me."

She pulled me towards her again, sobbing against my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Natsume. But think about it: we would never have met if I wasn't about to die, and you weren't the Grim Reaper."

"No." I crushed her against me, knowing it was futile but still believing that if I held her tightly enough, she wouldn't leave.

 _"Natsume Hyuuga."_ God's voice echoed through my head, and my entire body froze. _"Finish the job. Take her away. It is time."_

I grit my teeth. I pulled away and I picked up my mask again. I need to do this. It has to be me. If I miss my timing, she will become a lost spirit.

I flexed my hand, fire appearing and spreading to form a black scythe.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told. My hands shook. My vision blurred. The scythe was never heavier.

I didn't dare breathe as I brought the scythe over my head and struck it down, right at her heart. A bright light exploded where I struck and her memories came floating out, her Cinematic Record. I closed my eyes as her memories flowed through me—most of which I already knew. I had been by her side this whole time, after all.

When her memories finished playing, I struck my scythe on her body again, and a string of smoke came out of her mouth, before it disappeared.

My job is finished. Her soul is where it belongs.

I sunk to my knees as I stared at her motionless shell.

* * *

"My, you look horrible." I cracked an eye at the familiar voice. Seeing who it was, I closed my eyes again.

"God, how rare for you to personally come to the Underworld." I greeted casually. I felt him come a little closer.

"Come on, Natsume. Cheer up." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I would have taken _his_ soul right then and there if he wasn't God.

"Shut up." I snapped furiously. "This is your fault! I should have never gone to watch over her. I should have rejected you. I would never have fallen in love with—" I choked. Tears stung my eyes.

"Calm down, Natsume." He said soothingly, and I grit my teeth, turning away. "I came here to give you a present."

"I don't need any present." I spat. "There's nothing that can make me feel better."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." He took a step forward. "Natsume, meet your new partner, the Angel of Death."

"I don't need no partner—" My eyes widened. No. There was no way.

She was there.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira and I am the Angel of Death."

"Why—" I choked and took a step back, bewildered.

"Well, this girl would have ended up where all the other spirits went if you haven't fallen in love with her." God explained with a laugh. "I wanted you to learn these emotions, Natsume. To learn to be human."

I couldn't quite find the words. I was so lost and confused. But I was ecstatic.

"Natsume, let's be together forever, okay?" She smiled her lovely smile and her large hazel eyes shined brightly.

I am the Grim Reaper, and I was wrong about humans.

The Angel of Death was the one that taught me that.

* * *

 _"I am the Grim Reaper."_

 _"And I am the Angel of Death."_

 _"We are here to analyze your memories and take away your soul to where it belongs. Do you have any last words?"_

 _"Child of man, sleep in peace and do not fear the darkness, for there is no light without darkness. Embrace it, for it is momentary. The end is just a new beginning."_

* * *

 **The Cinematic Record part was taken from Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). I'm glad I finally wrote a story with a happy ending. Whew. Next stop: updating Bite and posting my new story! Yay!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
